Confused With Love
by LucysLegacy
Summary: Love is honestly unpredictable & it can make us do some crazy things, like break the rules to be with the person you luv. 2 cats, one story based on there luv for each other. What could be better then that? Jayfeather and Cinderheart Romance
1. Chapter 1

Today was quite nice, the sun was shining, the sky was clear and blue, and the kits were pouncing around having a fun time together as usual. Then again, one cat in particular was having a hard time. She couldn't stop staring at a cat. Even though she knew, he could never stare back at her. At least in the waking world. He could sense her eyes piercing on his light blue ones; also she was in a daze. The young cat was starting to get annoyed with her.

"Can you stop staring at me!?"

"Oh I so sorry. I was just… Just…"

"Being a bit strange," Jayfeather finished her sentence.

"Yeah, that was it," Cinderheart mumbled to herself.

"What do you need?" Jayfeather asked more calmly.

"Huh?" Cinderheart asked startled. She just couldn't stop staring at Jayfeather no matter how much she tried.

"What do you need? You're in the Medicine Cat Den you know. Normally cats come here to get herbs for other cats or themselves."

"I need help, but I'm not sure if herbs can cure it and I was just… wondering if I could talk to you alone."

"Why can't you talk to Leafpool about this?"

"Because I need you not her."

"Ok sure, we can go to… the old two legged house nobody would ever spot us there."

When they reached the Old two-legged house. They laid down next to an old tree. It was large and shady it was a perfect place to relax and talk.

"So… what's troubling you?"

"Well… I not sure."

"What do you mean your not sure?"

"I don't understand why I am feeling the way I am feeling."

Well then I will just see how you are feeling.

"I want you to fall asleep. At the same time I want you to dream about your emotions."

"Ok," She laid down and closed her eyes and in about five minutes she was already asleep.

Jayfeather then matched her breathing to his breathing and focused on her. Eventually he was in her dream.

Cinderheart was talking to a cat. The cat was small, gray and it had blue eyes. It looked hauntly fimilar to Jayfeather then he realized that it was him. Cinderheart was dreaming about him! He looked at them they weren't talking they were playing around like little kits. Then after they were done her eyes seemed to be glued on his. She was just staring into his sightless eyes. After a couple moments she told him something but I couldn't hear what it was. Then he suddenly woke up because her dream was over.

"What was the point of making me fall asleep?"

Jayfeather had to think of something quick because he didn't expect questions from her.

"So that you tell me what you are dreaming of and I tell you what I think of it."

"Well… I was dreaming about a cat that looked like you. We were playing around like kits. I was so glad to be playing with you. My heart was soaring with happiness. After we were done playing I was just staring into your eyes. They are so alluring and beautiful. I guess I couldn't help myself. Then I told you that… Well…"

"Tell me what you told me in your dream."

I'm not sure how I can put this into words but… I love you."

"What!?"

"I love you."

"Don't say it again! I'm just surprised that you said that."

"Jayfeather listen, I didn't mean to fall in love with you it's just that. When you were going to become a warrior, I was so happy. I was mainly happy because then I could fall in love with you without my conscious to torture me."

"Why would you conscious bother you?"

"When I was Cinderpelt. I fell in love with Firestar when he was my mentor. I loved him so deeply. His green emerald eyes and burning orange pelt was so dreamy. I couldn't stop staring at him like I was in my dream and to you back in the Medicine Cat den. I remember when he taught me fighting moves I felt butterflies in my stomach all day. I couldn't stop thinking about him. However, when I had my accident it stopped me from becoming a warrior and I had to become a Medicine cat. And Medicine cats can't fall in love, so I tried to bury my emotions but they would always come back when ever he would speak to the clan or even speak to me. When Sandstorm told me she was, expecting kits it tore my heart because I knew that it could have never been me. That Firestar would be comforting like that. Having him lick my ear, nuzzle beside me, or any of that I've always wanted from him."

Jayfeather thought for a moment. Oh, Cinderheart I feel so horrible for you. For all that you had to go through must have been torture. Having to go through life knowing you could never be loved in a special way a warrior could be. But I'm a medicine cat to I can't fall in love. I know that I do have feelings for her, feelings that I never wanted to come out but now they are and I love her to! Jayfeather thought to himself.

"Cinderheart, I love you to."

"You do?" Cinderheart said surprised.

"Yes I do. But I'm a medicine cat. I can't fall in love its against the warrior code," he said calmly to Cinderheart.

"Oh No! It's happening to me all over again now. First Spottedleaf, then Cinderpelt, then Leafpool, now me again! Why does this always happen to me. I will never find love." Cinderheart had a thought. "Wait nobody would ever know that you were the father, if we had kits right?"

"Well…Yeah."

"So couldn't we have kits and I could just say that the father is someone else?"

"Yes we could, but what if they don't look like the father."

"I don't care nobody would ever guess that you were the father anyway."

"Yeah… your right. Wait, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing."

Cinderheart was felled with all the happiest emotions there could ever be because she was going to be a mother! With her true love, Jayfeather and nobody would ever know. It was the best day of her life that moment. She felt like prancing around the two-legged house. Instead, she just gazed into Jayfeather's sightless eyes it almost seemed to her that he was looking at her.

Jayfeather was happy to he was going to be a father. He never thought that any cat in any clan or tribe or in the world would ever fall in love with a blind cat. Nevertheless, it was happening now. Maybe the kits would inherit some of his powers. Wait, what if the kits inherited his blindness? No, I can't do this I can't make the risk of having my kits life bad.

"Cinderheart, I don't think I can do this."

"Why?"

"I can't risk our kits being blind."

"How do you know they will be blind?"

"I don't know but what if they can't hear or touch or smell or…they even die!"

"They won't die or have any of those problems. These kits will be perfect in every way possible."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm sure because you're with me. You are strong, brave, courageous, and I'm positive if the kits inherit even a speck of that they can make it through anything. Also you're the one that will probably be helping me have the kits and you will make sure nothing bad happens them."

Oh, Cinderheart I don't know where I would be with out you.

"You would be a lost kitten in this world that would always be aggravated every time somebody talks to you," Cinderheart joked.

"Oh thank you for that thoughtful phrase of yours."

"I'm really sorry I was just joking around," Cinderpelt said nuzzling beside Jayfeather.

"I know you were just kidding I'm not mouse-brained like you may be."

"Ugh. That was not nice." Cinderheart lightly swatted her paw a crossed Jayfeather's face.

"Hey, I had to get you back for that comment."

"Ok ok… I'll stop. Mrroww. I'm tired do you think the clan will notice if we sleep here tonight?"

"Only if you bring in a mouse or two for Firestar and I get some herbs for Leafpool."

"At different times of course."

"Good idea."

"Thanks."

"Well… I'm hungry. I'm going to go hunt."

"Okay, I will look so something we can sleep on."

"Alright! Be safe!" Cinderheart called to him.

As strange as it may seem Jayfeather was not mad that Cinderheart was worrying about him he was actually ok with that.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jayfeather and Cinderheart woke up it was dawn. Cinderheart looked at the morning sky and thought today is a wonderful morning. The sun was shining; the prey was running and today couldn't have been more perfect then it ad already been, especially since Jayfeather was with her. Cinderheart had just woken up; she was just about to tell Jayfeather to look at the sky, to tell him how amazing it looked with all the mixture of colors making such a beautiful sight. Then she decided not to. That would hurt his feelings to much. He would probably retort with a rude remark. She wanted to ask him what it's like not being able to see. She wanted to know herself what he actual felt. She wanted StarClan just take her sight a way from her only for a little bit. Just to see the protagonist and the antagonist of being able to see was.

"Jayfeather?" Cinderheart asked in a timid voice while unraveling herself from her cute little ball she was curled up into.

"Yes," Jayfeather replied having his voice with concern, he scudded up next to her so she would feel more secure and confident.

"What is like not to be able to see and what it made you feel? Not being able to see cat's facial expressions after they say something to you." Cinderheart asked her voice with deep meaning to it.

"At first I hated the fact of me not being able not to see." Jayfeather admitted. "Though I came to realize that sight isn't everything, to me it's meaningless. Yes, I would love to see what you look like or even the whole clan for that matter. However, when you see things it comes and goes you see one thing another pops up. To me that wouldn't be that special."

"Why is it meaningless to you?" Cinderheart asked.

"You can live life without being able to see. Look at me for example. I can do thing things that everyone else can do it may be a little bit harder to get there first or even achieve that goal." Jayfeather explained.

"What is it like not being able to see cat's facial expressions?" Cinderheart asked as if she were taking an interview.

"I don't have a problem with it. I probably don't even want to see their face after the sharp remake that I give them," Jayfeather chuckled.

Cinderheart laughed with the clever cat. "Seriously, what is it like not being able to see what a cat is feeling?"

"You see… I can sense within cats what they are feeling."

"Yeah okay, she rolled her eyes in disbelief, "Ok what am I feeling right now?"

Jayfeather sensed the light gray she-cat. He found joy and happiness pulsing off from her.

"You feel very happy to be here with the awesome Jayfeather." Jayfeather concluded, though he did sound a little bit vain, but she didn't mind, somehow she likes that quality in a tom. That sense of pride in a cat. It's all most like a turn on for her.

"Well… You were right about the completely happy part. I never did say anything that you were awesome."

"Oh so you don't think I'm awesome," Jayfeather said in a sad voice just to get Cinderheart to feel bad.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that. You're so awesome you're the best tom I know. You can be nice, sweet, funny, and clever and you're so smart! You are the-"

Then all of a sudden Jayfeather was cracking up on his back belly sticking up, tossing and turning with laughter, he could barely breathe.

"Why are you laughing? I thought I hurt your feelings."

"I only did that to mess with you." Jayfeather was still laughing hysterically.

"Oh I'll give you something to laugh about," Cinderheart said while pouncing on him. They swatted each other playfully like kits as if they were still in the nursery.

"Ok, ok I think we should stop and get back to camp." Cinderheart said.

"What a second Missy, Do you think that you can go ask me questions and not expect me to ask you some?" Jayfeather said in a hostile and playful voice.

"Psh well... Mister I never knew you asked questions."

"Well... I am a very good... question... asking cat." Jayfeather retorted very awkwardly.

"Prove it." Cinderheart challenged.

"I will prove it, because I am just awesome like that."

Oh, gosh, here comes Jayfeather's arrogance that I adore, Cinderheart thought to her self also rolling her eyes in the process.

"Why did you ask me, what is it like not being able to see and how did I feel about it?"

"I wanted to know how you felt about your blindness. Don't get offended, but I wanted to know if that may be the reason why you are you."

"How would describe me?"

"You are an amazing, brilliant, intelligent, clever thinking, sarcastic, amusing, interesting, proud, and of course a little bit arrogant."

"Why thank you, I've all ways thought of myself like that because of course I am so astonishing, Psh, you have know idea how amazing I am." Jayfeather just held his head high and puffed out.

"Yep you are amazing." Cinderheart said sarcastically, luckily Jayfeather didn't notice her voice was sarcastic.

"One more question. Would you ever want to loose your sense of sight?" Jayfeather asked. His voice instantly changed into a more serious voice and Cinderheart knew her answer had to be what she truly felt.

"I would love to know how it would feel like not being able to see. To have all your other senses become better then they have ever been. To be able to feel the vibrations of the ground when a cat comes near me. If I had that special power that you have how you can sense what other cats are feeling that would be spectacular! I would spy on other cats. That would be so fun. Cinderheart's voice changed from a playful voice to a more serious voice as if she was speaking from her heart. Also, if it would make me any closer to you, then I would loose my eyesight for you. I would practically do anything to make us emotionally closer to each other." Cinderheart replied her eyes on Jayfeather she felt that he could actually see her as she was talking to him.

I couldn't believe that she would want to become blind. I never thought it would be that great as she explained it with all that emotion within in her it's so inspiring when she talks to me and she would loose her eyesight for me, to make us any closer. That just says how much she cares for me. I don't know if any cat would do that for me. Jayfeather was in a daze for a moment after he thought about what Cinderheart had said.

"Jayfeather, I'm going to go hunting and get back to camp before Firestar sends out a search party for us. You should go get some herbs so Leafpool goes easy on you." Cinderheart suggested.

"Alright see you later." Jayfeather winked his sightless blue eyes at Cinderheart then she dashed off into the forest to catch some prey for her clan.


	3. Chapter 3

As Cinderheart padded into camp with her three mice in her mouth, Poppyfrost dashed up to her.

"Where were you? You have been gone for who knows how long!"

"Well… I was…. I brought fresh kill," Cinderheart said trying to change the subject.

"Where were you?" Poppyfrost pressed.

"You see… I…"

Then a voice came in from the camp entrance and Cinderheart knew exactly who this was.

"She was hunting for her clan like a good warrior and she bumped her head on a tree while she was trying to catch a squirrel. I heard a yowl of pain coming from a cat, which was Cinderheart. When I found her she didn't even know who I was or were she was, so I advised her to stay for the night in the forest because she didn't remember anything. Though her memory will come back in due time." Jayfeather interrupted her.

"Why were you out there?"

"I was gathering herbs." Jayfeather said showing Poppyfrost the herbs he had.

"Well… I guess that makes sense. Does that mean Cinderheart is going to need to be excused from her warrior duties?"

"Yes, she will need to stay in the medicine cat den till her memory returns to her."

"Ok… Well I hope you get better." Poppyfrost said.

"Who needs to get better?" Cinderheart asked as if she was a completely mouse-brain.

Poppyfrost was off to Firestar's den to tell him about Cinderheart's injury.

"You were great. Now you have an excuse to stay in the medicine cat den." Jayfeather added.

"How about you go to the medicine cat den and make yourself comfortable. I'll go tell Leafpool that we have a new patient."

"Who's that?" Cinderheart asked.

"Jeez apparently you have lost her memory."

"You see, I like to… act in my character, you know live and breathe as if I actually lost my memory."

"Oh yeah… Sure… believe whatever your cute little head wants to believe."

"Well then I and my cute little head will think like that."

"I didn't mean it like that. I was joking around."

"Hehe I know I was just "acting" in my character." Cinderheart teased.

"I actually believed you," Jayfeather pouted…. "How can I ever trust you again?" Jayfeather ducked his head down to his paws and walked in the medicine cat den'

"Oh I'm so very sorry, I didn't mean it! I was joking around as you were! I guess I took it to hard didn't even noticed. I'm horrible."

"Got ya' see I can act just as well as you can." Jayfeather said a tiny bit conceitedly.

"Ok whatever. Just bring me in the medicine cat den' and I'll watch you work your magic on your herbs and maybe we could talk."

"Sore loser," he muffled under his breath to himself.

* * *

I know this is a short chapter... but I haven't updated in like a LONG timeeeee!!!!! So i wanted to let the peoples know that read my stories know im still writing. and im going to try to update more often. Oh andddd I'm going to start saying how much reviews i want to have before i will update. maybe then it will encourage myself to write more if i get more reviews. i dont know this is the first time i've tried this method so we will have to see how it goes. anyways if you got to this point then id love it if you review it. Oh yeah. and i wanted this story to take place in like a middle school/high school time like how Jay and Cinder flirt with each other you know. so yeahhhh i think thats it. OH and im going to do little things like this blurb more often to. i think im doneeeee so i will just let you review and tell me what you think cause i LOVE your opinions.

:) Stormfur4ever


	4. Chapter 4

As Cinderheart padded into the Medicine cat den' she let the aromas drift through her nose, as each smell came within her she was a bit intrigued by each smell, shape, and touch. Then she pondered upon a feather that she had never seen before. It was incredibly soft and beautiful. Moments later Jayfeather came in and was shocked by his discovery.

"What are you doing messing around with my herbs?" Jayfeather wondered, no anger or annoyance flowed through his voice just curiosity.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry its just that I just suddenly came so interested in the herbs. I don't know what came over me. I've been in here before and I've never had such an urge to investigate your herbs before it was as if they were calling me, not like talking, but alluring me to them with there scent.. I'm sorry I should've known better."

Jayfeather noticed something strange that Cinderheart was holding in her mouth and then for a second he didn't even care that she was going through his things actually, no he totally forgot about the whole herbs problem. He was suddenly focused on something oddly interested him and apparently her.

"Cinderheart what is that, that you have in your mouth?"

"I was wondering the same thing, it looks to me like a feather. But I don't know what could be so interesting about a plain old feather."

"Well… tell me what the feather look like?" Jayfeather inquired.

"Well its quite long, very soft, actually it's the softest feather I've ever felt before, it's as blue as the lake, as a matter of fact it almost perfectly matches your eye color."

Jayfeather ran the information through his head like a super computer but he was stuck on all the possibilities. It could've just been a random bird feather that flew through the wind, it could also be a sign from StarClan… But how in StarClan would a feather be a sign?

"Jayfeather? Are you ok? Your just standing there with a blankness in your eyes."

"Oh yes, I'm fine, I'm just thinking is all. I'm just so interested in fact that you'd pick up a feather out of all the herbs I have. I am a medicine cat you know I kind of have to think of this sort of stuff."

"Well then I'm going to go get some sleep while you go… think and you can go do your thing." Cinderheart sounded very disappointed.

Jayfeather suddenly felt bad, Cinderheart made up this lie so that she can spend time with me and I'm just wasting her time.

"No, I'm sorry. I need to start thinking about other cats feelings other then myself."

"But I don't want you to do something you feel obligated to do because I want you to do it, and you do have to do whatever medicine cats have to do." Cinderheart confessed.

"I don't feel obligated I want to spend time with you, I wouldn't have done all this for you if I didn't want this, would I? Also besides that, if I wanted to follow exactly with the whole medicine cat way then I wouldn't have done this. I would've said no, I cant I'm a medicine cat, we can never fall in love and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"True… you are giving up an awful much so that we can be together. awe… ugh now I feel moused-brained for not understanding how much you care for me and so much your giving up and just... Ugh… look at me I cant even say the correct words to describe how I'm feeling and then smart you has this romantic spiel with him." Cinderheart complained

"Cinderheart, you must never think that. You are the most intelligent cat I've ever met. You must never think other wise and don't ever let another cat tell you any different. Its ok if you cant think of words that could describe how your feeling. Also honestly this is all new to us its hard to describe how it all feels to yourself its really just indescribable. Don't worry I love you just the way you are nothing more, nothing less. Your absolutely perfect the way you are. Oh and with the romantic part that's guys job to handle girls aren't supposed to sweep their men off there feet that would just be to awkward." He smiled and winked at her then gazed into her eyes with such intensity it just made her glow with cheer.

Jayfeather had done it again… he spoke with such true words that just pierced Cinderheart's heart. In a good way of course. It was those types of words that guys use that make your heart twirl and spin with happiness. When you really get to know a guy they know you and your weaknesses… its not really fair how he can use it against you but at that point you really don't care. Its truly just an indescribable feeling that us girls get, its that one weakness that girls can almost never counter from.

"Awe, that's so nice. I love you!" Simply stated she thought.

"I love you to Hun!"

* * *

Ok... welll you see I havent beem updating that often and I am terribly sorry for that. Actually my New Years Resolution was to put more fanfictions up cause I thought that was easy enough to do, so i am going to try to do just that. Oh yeahh you guys are doing a fantastic job with reviewing I am VERY pleased with the results. But it shouldn't stop there of course i love reading reviews wether they are good or bad :) ummm oh yeahhh i wanted to know if anyone has any requests they want me to do for other stories I'll be glad to read any suggestions!!!! :) and i will probably write about it either way cause i am spending a lot more time on my laptop since i got it. SOOO yeahh... review and say any suggestions for new stories :)

Stormfur4ever oh yeah and soon to be stormflower :)


	5. Chapter 5

As Jayfeather walked away, he still couldn't get out of his mind the fact that out of all the herbs Cinderheart could find she picked out a feather… What could this possibly mean? He thought. Does it mean that StarClan is saying that it's ok for us to fall in love and have kits? No, no, no… It's against the rules and StarClan wouldn't bend the rules for some stupid cat like me. They would probably use it for someone like Graystripe who lost someone in their life and needs love more than I do. Either way, it would be too easy for them to show it right in front of my blind eyes like that. StarClan is the most complicated subject in this whole universe. They can't just dangle it in front me like a piece of prey and just wait for me to snatch it. It's just too good to be true. It's just… Whatever, I can't let this get to my head. I have more important things to do. Like tend to the ill.

Jayfeather walked out to the clearing to sense any illness coming from cats. Jayfeather was surprise with what he came across from and it was the fact that everyone was in tip top condition. Well then, he thought I guess nobody needs me to help them today. Looks like I have a free day! Even if, no medicine cat should have a day off to relax. If they do it should be done by collecting herbs. But with all this drama I think I am going to take a nice long cozy nap. So his dilly dallied all the way to his den, circled around three times in his regular sleeping spot, closed his sightless eyes, and began to drift into a dream.

The landscape around him was dusky as the fog floated through the shady trees. The winds were extremely strong, at one point Jayfeather thought that he wouldn't be able to run away and he would become captured by the winds.

The clouds were circling above him, Jayfeather sensed that was not safe at all so he began running away from dangerous storm.

His whiskers vibrated against the wind as he tried to out run the storm. He imagined himself accelerated like his father Crowfeather fast as lightning as he chases interlopers out of his territory. Thinking that would help him out run this vigorous storm. As he was running it seemed like the storm didn't care that he was running his dear hardest, harder than he had ever ran before or needed to run in his life. It just kept creeping up upon his should, kind of, like a stalker, watching your every move, wondering were your going to go next.

My heart was pounding a million beats a minute as I raced to somewhere besides here in this treacherous area. It felt as if my heart was going to be thrown out of me. It was extremely alarming in every possible way imagined.

Lightning then crackled in the night sky and then suddenly awoken by the sound of Cinderheart, soothing and calm for Jayfeather because she knew it was be very terrifying to wake up to a screaming voice.

"Jayfeather, what's wrong did you have nightmare or something? Wake up, it's all just a dream, your safe now."

Jayfeather shook his head in confusion as he blinked his eyes open.

"What? Woahh, it was all just a dream I presume. But gosh, it was incredibly realistic and ghastly. I was scared for my life, truly."

"Well personally if I have a nightmare like you must have had I like to talk about you know, relieve your stress about what happened"

"I don't know…"

"It's worth a try, please," she half smiled to try to persuade him to tell her about his dream.

It worked he poured out everything from his dream from start to finish. She found it quiet interesting to her.

"Well, I'm not sure why you would have a dream like that honestly that's just insane I believe. But if I had any guess of this I would have to say that could be a sign of StarClan that there will be a storm that comes here that no cat can stop, but run." Cinderheart explained and she sounded pretty intelligent I thought.

"But, StarClan can't let that happen to us, can they? Don't they have the power to stop such a storm? They should anyways…. " Jayfeather tried to argue, but his argument sunk as soon as he realized he was wrong.

"I don't believe they have much power over natural disasters like-"

"Oh great, so now we are all going to die in a storm of death. Thanks wonderful to know. Lets tell the leaders we are all going to die and StarClan can't help us because they have no connections to the grass." Jayfeather huffed.

Cinderheart giggled to herself about Jayfeather's ridiculous comment.

"I'm not sure it works like that Hun, I don't think we are all going to die. I think that's just you making excuses for your own imagination. I mean honestly, you don't know if this is your imagination or not, you also don't know if that is what StarClan was trying to tell us if they were trying to tell us anything. StarClan will clear everything up in the future, calm down kid."

"Always staying positive is something I enjoy about you deeply. Yeah… You probably are right about that. Overreacting is not the key to anything. Oh and what did you mean by kid?" He joked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all sir." Cinderheart teased and rolled her round blue eyes.

"Whatever to you to, kid."


	6. Chapter 6

The very next day was beautiful out. The birds in the tree tops were chirping. The sun was shining, heatedly through its rays and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was certainly a good day for apprentices to get some excellent learning done today. As Jayfeather woke up refreshed and in strangely good mood than he normally is. Jayfeather actually noticed that which surprised him because he normally is very cranky cat.

Gosh he thought to himself. Why am I in such a good of a mood all of sudden? Then it struck him the most beautiful cat came in to his den just as the light shined luminously on her pelt. She looked at me with her deep blue eyes. Oh how she looked magnificent. To think that she was so incredibly, stunning that there was a sure possibly that she liked me. But I don't see why she doesn't go have kits and be happy with a different tom. There isn't anything special about me. I was just a blind cat who had special powers. Nothing is fantastic about that. I just want her to be happy, to be able to raise kits and to be a mother to them. Oh how she would make a great mother to kits. She's so sweet and kind-hearted... Ugh. Stop thinking about her. Get her out of your head.

"Hello Jayfeather how are you this wonderful morning?" Cinderheart asked in such a tender voice.

"Uh. Um." He didn't know what to say he was stunned by her presence.

"I am pretty good, its really beautiful outside," deep down he was really talking about Cinderheart being the beautiful one.

"Yes it is a nice day. I think I'm going to go take a relaxing run outside and get some fresh kill. If you want I can catch you some, fresh?"

She is just so nice.

"Thank-you very much, but really its no big deal I'll just get some from the fresh kill pile." Jayfeather didn't want her to go through any trouble to get him something to eat that was already available to him.

"No, no, it would be my pleasure and I am going to do it anyways whether you like it or not. So you can either eat one piece or two pieces cause I am catching you something." She smiled to let him now that she was just flirting and walked away to go fore-fill what she said.

Why does she have to be so difficult, but in such a cute, adorable way? Jayfeather stop it! You don't and shouldn't like her its against the warrior code just deal with the fact its against the rules. Well, I can't she just makes me so happy. The way she is, the way she smiles, talks and laughs make me have this feeling inside. I just wish I had the power to hear what she was thinking about me and really know what she thinks about this dilemma we have. Jayfeather was bickering with himself just as if he was talking to another cat! So he cleared his mind and set off to his duties.

But as he walked out of the medicine den he found Cinderheart coming back.

"Jayfeather! I caught you some kill like I told you I would!" She ran up to him and dropped the kill at his paws.

"Thank-you, I guess you don't take no for answer when you really want something."

"I guess not," and she did that cute smile and giggled to herself.

They both ate their kill and finished quickly cause they hadn't eaten anything all morning.

"Well I have to do some checkups today if you want to come with me, if of course your not doing anything important?"

"I'd love to! I love kits so much! They are so cute and loving and adorable and like little puff balls and the most precious part of the clan!" She was just ranting on and on.

"Alright then lets go see some kits."

As they stepped foot in the Nursery her eyes were glued on this kit. It was born about a week ago and she seemed attached to it like its mother. She was just staring at it with these eyes that looked like she wanted just that a kit. One would satisfy her needs, a girl or tom it didn't matter to her. She just thought this kit was the most innocent kit ever. I've never seen any cat go this connected to a kit. Oddly enough her mother didn't get jealous. I could tell that she really wanted to snuggle up to the kit but she knew that would be too risky with its mother around.

"Jayfeather isn't she just perfect and flawless?"

I really didn't know what she was talking about I knew that kits are important and cute but I don't see why or how she is going all "Ga-ga " over them. I agreed cause I didn't want to anger her in front of the kits.

"Of course she is."

"She is just Starclan's gift from above. I wish I could have such a beautiful kit like her." She told Hailstorm.

"She is my precious one, I only had one kit, but I am thankful she came through cause she was apparently premature when she did come. Luckily Jayfeather knew what he was doing" Hailstorm glanced at Jayfeather.

"Hold on, Cinderheart haven't you know fancied anyone in clan yet? I mean there is plenty more time for you to have kits, but don't you think its time you settle down with a cat?" Hailstorm asked.

"Well lets just say I'm a little complicated, and not many toms see that. I have a lot of quirks I really… just waiting for the right tom to make me happy and that's really all that matters to me. Whether I have kits or not I just want to be with him. But I do have one tom in mind." She basically just signaled that all to Jayfeather she wondered if he would catch that it was him she was talking about.

"Do tell!" Hailstorm got all excited for some clan gossip to start to spread.

"Well I would rather not tell. I'm not ready for that drama to start."

"Oh well I see, well Jayfeather you don't have to stay in here, seems like you've been eavesdropping on our conversation. I don't see why would, you do have a clan to take care of right?"

"Oh yes! Sorry of getting so indulged in your conversation. I suppose I should leave."

He left quick enough for Cinderheart to tell him to stay because he had some things to process in his mind.

I wonder if that cat that Cinderheart was talking about is me? Of course I am! I am the only cat she cares about seeing. Since I know how she feels maybe I should talk to her one on one tonight. Maybe spend that night somewhere in the forest and not have to worry about anyone else interrupting, the conversation that could change our lives and possibly all of the cats in the clan or in all of the clans.


	7. Chapter 7

The night sky glistened with hundreds upon hundreds of stars all from cats of the past. Ready to watch the night that could change two cats lives forever.

"Cinderheart come with me."

I followed him not knowing what was going on. I can trust him its Jayfeather. He brought me to an open field that looked almost unreal it was nothing I had ever seen. There was a pool of water filled with sparkles almost like stars! Could this be the Moonpool? Why would he take me here?

"Jayfeather are we at the Moonpool? Why did you take me here? Shouldn't we be sleeping at this time of night?" Cinderheart questioned him with every step she took.

"Shhh… Its okay more information will be explained in a few moments. You are safe with me, trust me."

She took a deep breath then kept walking. He brought her to and already made spot ready for them to sit and talk. Did he plan this?

"Alright you need some answers. Yes, you are right we are at the Moonpool. I brought you here because I thought it was the only place we could be utterly alone."

"I thought so… Well… Why do you have to be alone with me so badly?"

"This is going to be hard to say."

"What is it Jayfeather?"

"I don't know if I should tell you…"

"You can trust me." Cinderheart pressed.

"Well… I'm not sure… It's to…"

"I promise I won't tell a single cat," Cinderheart begged.

"It's too risky; I don't want to danger your life."

"For StarClan's sake just tell me! You know you can trust me with all your heart! Please it's killing at me just wondering what you're hiding from me!"

"Psttt, Cinderheart wakeup. Psttt." Jayfeather whispered silently enough so that only Cinderheart could hear.

Then the most suspenseful dream of her life vanished before her eyes.

"What! Huh! Where am I? Jayfeather is that you?" Cinderheart woke up very surprised not knowing what was going on.

"Shhh… its okay, you were just dreaming about something that's not as important as to what's going to happen right now."

"Sure! That was the best dream ever I-"

"I know, catching mice is very exciting but we have to move silently and quickly unseen by anyone."

"Ughh… fine. Whatever don't be interesting in what's going on through my mind." Cinderheart was not in the mood at all.

They dashed passed through all the dens, the nursery, and the elders den. Now, they were out in the forest. Cinderheart was following behind Jayfeather, which then reminded her about her dream she just had.

"Jayfeather, are we going to the Moonpool by any chance?" Cinderheart called out.

Jayfeather stopped all of a sudden in the middle of nowhere, turned around stared directly into Cinderheart's eyes. Cinderheart wondered how he could not see her, though he was blind he was exceptionally well at knowing where things were around him. For a blind cat it seemed like he knew exactly what he was looking at.

"How on earth did you figure that out? Cats aren't supposed to know where the Moonpool is it's a sacred place for medicine cats only."

She did not want to tell him it was in a dream it was probably just a coincidence. She could not predict the future from her dreams, could she? Right?

"Uhhh… She-cat's intuition?"

"Whatever, there is no time for silly-ness we have to get to the Moonpool before anyone sees us. Let's go!" Jayfeather demanded

Gosh, well somebody has his tail in a knot. Cinderheart heart snickered to herself.

In no time, they were at the Moonpool, sitting down, relaxing, ready for the conversation that could change the fate of both of them.

"Cinderheart I don't know how to start this. I did not really come up with a script on what to tell you or even how to tell you this. However, I will be completely honest and let you know that I mean every word I tell you tonight. Everything is coming from my heart nothing is fake and I can only hope that you can promise me the same."

"Oh course I promise, Jayfeather you can trust me with anything."

"I know I can. Well, you see, its going to sound corny but, it all started when I lay eyes on you. I Did not expect anything to happen at the moment on but all I know is that I felt something very special. Something that isn't supposed to happen to cats like me because I'm a medicine cat. I've tried to fight it. I've told myself, no argued with myself, that I can't fall in-love. It's not allowed. However, nothing seems to work whenever I look at that stunning smile or if I listen to your laugh that makes me so happy. I can't fight it because I love the feeling of it. In the midst of this, what I am trying to say is I think…"

"You think what?"

"I think…"

"You think what? Tell me," Cinderheart pleaded. It was just like in her dream.

"I can't…"

"Jayfeather please, just tell me!" Her eyes began to water; one tear dropped which then triggered a waterfall of tears rushing down her cheeks.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, and I love you! It is okay Cinderheart, don't cry. Look at me."

"No, no, no, no, no." Cinderheart argued, feeling embarrassed of her kit like behavior, if she looked at him it would make her tears come out more.

"Cinderheart, Look at me." Jayfeather said in the most serious voice that made her want to listen.

She turned to him.

"I love you. You don't have to cry, its okay calm down. I'm here."

Jayfeather tried to calm her down. Within a few seconds, her breathing slowed with deeper and relaxed breaths.

"Do you really love me?" Cinderheart questioned.

"I know I love you, I could spend a long time with you. I've thought about it for a long time. In fact, you kept me up all night because I could not get my mind off you. I honestly believe I love you and I can honestly say that I can never say that about any other cat."

"I love you too! I don't know if I could say it any better than you did because you just blew my mind away, but I love you a lot."

"I think I love you a lot is just enough for me."


End file.
